Fragmentos
by evy29
Summary: Pequeños instantes en la vida de dos enamorados. RA
1. Default Chapter

**RESUMEN: **Pequeños instantes en la vida de dos enamorados. R/A

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Este fic será una colección de fragmentos de diferentes historias que en algún momento he planeado escribir. Aquí están los primeros, en el próximo capítulo pondré unos cuantos monólogos. Disfruten!!

Ah y cualquier review es muy apreciada.

* * *

**PRIMERA ENTREGA: **

**Instantes**

* * *

El parque se sintió travieso mientras el tenue sol de la tarde rió con ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el joven muchacho sentado a su lado, extrañado por la repentina risa de su prometida.

-Oh... nada- dijo ella, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Nada?- Insistió él -¿Qué te pasa Akane?

La muchacha respondió agitando su cabeza. La felicidad cosquilleándole el cuerpo no le permitió esconder la risa que urgía con surgir para bailar en el aire.

Ranma frunció el ceño confundido.

Akane lo miró, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¿_Qué_?- Insistió el joven fingiendo fastidio. Tarea en verdad difícil, considerando el pedacito de cielo que le estaba sonriendo.

-Ranma- Dijo ella por fin, acercándose para contarle la secreta razón de su risa.

-Mmmm- respondió él, repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía de la muchacha.

Ranma vio la sonrisa de Akane ampliándose justo antes de posarse en sus labios. El leve roce dejó al muchacho en un trance de euforia. "Sabe a primavera" pensó y después se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un bobo.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Akane con ojos brillantes, buscando juguetona la causa de la repentina sonrisa.

Ranma la abrazó y se sintió completo mientras miraba el parque en todo su esplendor.

-Nada- dijo, con la certeza de que estando con ella no necesitaba una razón específica para ser feliz.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Espera!- Gritó, pero ella siguió sin titubear.

-¡Por favor!- Insistió -¡No te vayas!- corrió para detenerla.

-¡Akane!- la muchacha se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

-No te vayas- suplicó el joven, su voz rota.

-Lo siento... en verdad lo siento- se disculpó él, tratando de enmendar de alguna forma todos los errores cometidos. Errores que él sabía, eran demasiado grandes como para olvidar.

Akane le dedicó su profunda mirada. Sus ojos claros no guardaban más la inocente alegría que los hacía brillar el día en que él la conoció... estaban apagados. Ranma sintió que el alma se le encogía al pensar que era él quien extinguió su fuego.

-Yo también Ranma- La muchacha suspiró y miró al suelo -Yo también

Las lágrimas tocaron sus pies. "No importa" se dijo "Algún día van a secarse" Puso su frente en alto y se fue.

No había nada más que decir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Akane no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con ojos incrédulos, pensando que sus sentidos podrían estar engañándola.

-Te quiero- Dijo Ranma como si nada, inmerso aún en la tarea de atar sus cordones. Tal y como lo había dicho hace un momento.

Akane, lo miró con sospecha... desvaneciendo su sonrisa. "¿Me quiere?" Pensó "¿Cómo que me quiere?" ¿Era una broma? Con Ranma siempre existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera un juego. Y decir algo tan serio de aquella manera. Tan al natural... en medio de la rutina.

Una declaración de ese tipo, no se daba en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Dónde había quedado el momento romántico? ¿Las flores? ¿El nerviosismo? No, definitivamente Akane lo estaba mal interpretando... no había forma alguna de que aquello fuera una declaración romántica.

-¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido en confusión y sospecha.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió él, mirándola divertido.

-¿Cómo me quieres?

-¿Cómo que cómo te quiero?

-Me puedes querer de muchas maneras- prosiguió la muchacha, tratando de descubrir que es lo que el jovencito había intentado decirle.

-No, solo te puedo querer de una manera.- dijo él sintiéndose perdido.

-No, me puedes querer muy lejos... o me puedes querer a una distancia aceptable -Dijo la muchacha con convicción

Ranma la miró incrédulo.

-O me puedes querer como una hermana, o como una amiga, o como se quiere a las molestias- prosiguió Akane con nerviosismo.

El joven levantó una ceja mientras sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una sonrisa

-O también me puedes querer aquí y ahora, o me puedes querer en la tienda, o en la cocina -Ranma sonrió divertido- Aunque eso lo dudo.

-Solo te quiero- Irrumpió el muchacho levantando los hombros antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Insistió Akane, asustada y esperanzada.

-Como eres.

Akane lo miró sin decir nada.

-Para mí- Terminó el muchacho inclinándose en un beso.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

Se había ido...

Bueno, no en el sentido literal de la palabra... En realidad, Akane estaba parada frente suyo. Tan cerca que Ranma podía escucharla respirar.

-¿Y entonces que crees?- La muchacha preguntó.

-¿Estás segura?- Fue lo único que Ranma pudo decir.

Ella lo miró y guardó silencio un instante. El joven aguardó por su repuesta... anhelando.

-Claro que lo estoy- Respondió ella al fin.

Bueno... eso fue suficiente para desvanecer cualquier clase de esperanza que Ranma conservara. Su expresión se tornó fría, no le dejaría saber lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando.

-Les diremos mañana. Tienen que cancelar la boda- Dijo él sin traicionarse.

Akane estudió la expresión del muchacho parado frente a ella y llegó a la conclusión de que al menos esta vez, había hecho lo correcto. No importaba si con ello su corazón se ahogara desesperado... ella quería verlo feliz, y su libertad lo hacía feliz... o tanto como podía serlo con el constante caos que era su vida.

-Esta bien- Respondió ella.

-Papá y yo nos iremos tan pronto como podamos, no te preocupes por eso

Al escucharlo la muchacha sintió que el alma se le encogía. Akane no quería que Ranma se marchara... no ahora... ni nunca. Ella sabía que después de romper el compromiso él se iría inevitablemente, quizás a casarse con alguna de sus prometidas bonitas. Pero eso sería algún día... no hoy, ni mañana. Ahora ella lo quería... lo necesitaba cerca.

-Ranma... no... no tienen porque irse. Estoy segura de que a papá no le molestaría que se queden. Esta es prácticamente su casa- Akane se detuvo esperando que Ranma la mirara. Él no lo hizo. -No habrá problema... todos somos amigos ¿verdad? Somos amigos Ranma-

-...Si- respondió el muchacho tentativo y sin mirarla todavía.

-Bueno...- No había nada más que decir... notó Akane. - Buenas Noches.

Y con eso se marchó.

Ranma la vio alejándose lentamente... dejándolo solo en el techo. El lugar que el sabía estaba hecho solo para los dos y para nadie más.

Se había ido...

La noción de su partida lo golpeó como un montón de ladrillos.

Esta vez en verdad se había ido... y nadie se la había llevado. Ningún príncipe en busca de esposa, o enemigo en busca de venganza, ningún problema, ninguna pelea, ninguna herida. Se había ido... lo había dejado.

Akane ya no sería una parte de su vida de ahora en adelante, ella no quería serlo. ¿Porqué había pensado que ella querría casarse con él, de todos modos?

Dios, se había ido.

Y dolía demasiado.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

-Ow- se quejó Akane levemente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ranma viéndola curioso.

La muchacha lo miró directamente a los ojos... notó entonces que sus ojos azules tenían el mismo color del cielo de aquella noche invernal... una extraña mezcla entre gris y cielo.

Ranma sonrió. -¿Akane?

-Mmmm- murmuró ella –Deberíamos bajar- dijo al fin pensativa y mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Va a nevar... un copo de nieve cayó en mi nariz hace un momento.

-Igual nos podemos quedar- respondió el muchacho, mientras se recostaba sobre el tejado para ver mejor las estrellas.

Akane lo miró perpleja.

-No, no podemos- dijo.

-Claro que sí.

-No Ranma... va a nevar... nos moriremos de frío.

-Claro que no... ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó el muchacho levantándose.

-No...

-¿Entonces? Vamos a estar bien... ¿No te quieres quedar un rato más?

Akane quería quedarse... eran muy pocas las veces que podían disfrutar de un momento a solas como aquel... Y la noche estaba tan tranquila. La brisa helada había tomado un aire refrescante y la ciudad entera olía a nieve.

-Mmmm- dijo ella, insegura de cómo responder.

-Abajo no nos van a dejar tranquilos.

El viento y los grillos llenaron el silencio que Akane dejó.

-Solo un rato más- pidió Ranma

-Esta bien

Y Akane sonrió... sus ojos, notó Ranma, eran del color del chocolate fundido.

Un pequeño retazo de hielo cayó del cielo... otros no tardaron en seguirlo. Los grillos callaron y en el aire solo quedó el olor a nieve que se paseaba tratando de meterse entre las rendijas de las ventanas... Un humo gris comenzó a abandonar las chimeneas de algunas casas... las luces del vecindario se fueron apagando lentamente a medida que la ciudad comenzaba a dormir. Los copos de nieve bailaban en el aire hasta tocar el suelo como plumas.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Ranma en un susurro, por miedo a que la fuerza de su voz rompa la magia.

-Si.

Ranma se acercó con titubeo. Akane sonrió.... su sonrisa, notó Ranma, era capaz de derretirlo.

-Gracias- Dijo Akane después de posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido... y al sentir su brazo rodeando su cintura.

-De nada- respondió él cerrando los ojos mientras percibía la fragancia a viento del cabello azabache de la muchacha.

Brilló la luna.

La nieve cubría la ciudad entera... las aceras se veían blancas... la brisa se paseaba traviesa... y en uno de los tantos tejados... dos muchachos disfrutaban abrazados del silencio.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**


	2. Monólogos

FRAGMENTOS SEGUNDA ENTREGA 

**MONÓLOGOS**

**AKANE: No estaba lista**

_El amor, dicen, es en extremo peculiar_

_Yendo_ _siempre de aquí para allá..._

Volando, dando vueltas 

_saltando, jugando sin cesar..._

_Y sin saber nunca donde aterrizar_

Simplemente no estaba lista.

No estaba lista para oír a mi padre diciéndonos a mis hermanas y a mí que había prometido a una de nosotras en matrimonio al hijo de un viejo amigo.

No estaba lista para conocer al tipo, pensar que era una ella y después descubrir que en realidad era un ÈL, y dios! La manera en la que lo descubrí! En serio, como reaccionarían ustedes al encontrar un extraño desnudo en su baño, y lo que es peor... que él también las viera desnuda?!!

Golpear al pervertido con una mesa fue solo la reacción más natural que se puede tener ante algo así, no creen?

Ahora, ustedes probablemente no estarán sorprendidos cuando les diga que definitivamente no estaba lista para ser la prometida de ese fenómeno. Y vaya que resultó ser un cretino! 

Pero me convertí en su prometida.

Y sí, grité, pataleé y reclamé todo lo que pude, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que ahora aquel muchacho y yo estamos obligados a casarnos.

Sí, me comprometí con el tipo. Lo sé, pero solo lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo.

Y siempre he estado lista para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

El problema es que no he tenido idea de lo que tengo que hacer desde entonces.

Digo… todos me dicen: Se amable con tu prometido. Y yo sé que al menos debo tratar de ser gentil. Pero el tipo es un idiota completo que además de todo, me insulta y me dice marimacho! Tengo que ser amable con él de todos modos? Què es lo que tengo que hacer?? 

Sí, sí… me ayudó en la escuela al deshacerse de la horda de pervertidos y hasta pelea con Kuno por defenderme... no quiere decir eso que de algún modo ...él... está bien? Claro que es un CHICO después de todo, asì que tiene que ser alguna clase de pervertido... además cambia sexos!!! Si… yo sé que es su maldición y que en realidad la odia... pero entonces....

Qué es él?? 

Él es Ranma Saotome. El muchacho más arrogante y egocéntrico sobre la tierra. El muchacho con una maldición que nunca pierde un pelea. El hombre con más enemigos y prometidas en el mundo. El pervertido que me vió desnuda cuando lo conocí… claro que al fin de cuentas yo ví más de lo que él pudo ver... y sí eso me hace a mí una pervertida???

No... no claro que no! Lo ví por accidente!

Quizás... en realidad, Ranma no es tan pervertido...

Debería decirle eso?

Creo que debería hacerlo… pero estoy segura de que no podría pronunciar las palabras.

Simplemente no estoy lista para decirle nada amable todavía. Nada, aparte de gracias, y decirle eso ya es difícil para empezar.

Es extraño, saben? Es como si nunca pudiera estar lista cuando se trata de Ranma.

Digo, quién podría estar listo para el terremoto que Ranma representa?

Imaginen un muchacho.

Un muchacho que si lo miras parece perfecto.

El mejor artista marcial que se pueda encontrar, el joven más guapo de los alrededores que también puede ser la muchacha más adorable cuando se lo propone. El cretino más arrogante y soberbio del mundo. Aquel que muy rara vez dice la cosa correcta, pero cuando se las arregla para no meter la pata es capaz de decir las cosas más tiernas. El mismo que te insulta y molesta... pero se pararía de cabeza con tal de sacarte una sonrisa y ahuyentar tu tristeza...

El que se preocupa y siempre está ahí para salvarte. Tu caballero en armadura…

Claro que siempre se está burlando de ti por ser tan distraída... pero también suele ser amable... En verdad puede ser una dulzura.

Y a pesar de todo... es perfecto.

Cómo podría alguien estar listo para eso?

Ranma… perfecto

Cómo podría yo estar lista para siquiera concebir esa idea?

Y es que Ranma es perfecto… con todos sus defectos, con su maldición, con su cualidad de idiota innato... con todo lo que odio... aún así... es perfecto... y no tengo idea de porqué.

Sólo sé que es eso lo que me dice esa extraña y repentina calidez en mi estómago, cada vez que me dice algo agradable.

Y en verdad no me quiero sentir así... porque tambièn duele... y mucho. Cada vez que me insulta de algún modo… duele en verdad. Y no es solo por eso. Dentro de mí, en realidad siempre he sabido que no soy muy femenina, que tengo algo de marimacho y que a veces me paso de distraida y no hago las cosas bien... en realidad... eso no importa demasiado.

Lo que sí importa y me molesta en verdad, es ser la única a la que él trata de esa manera... Yo soy la prometida fea... con la que nunca siquiera ha entretenido la idea de casarse... la que estorba... el resto de ellas, están bien.... ESO es lo que duele.

Y no estoy lista para esto.

No estoy lista para ser la despreciada.

No estoy lista para que él no me quiera.

Y definitivamente no estoy lista para quererlo.

Pero lo quiero... igual que todas las demás.

Y ahora no tengo idea de que debo hacer conmigo.

Dios... en verdad no estoy lista para esto.

**RANMA: Todo de ti. **

_Amo el frunce de tu frente_

_Cuando con reproche miras hacia mí._

_Amo el tic extraño que tienes_

_de torcer tu pequeña nariz._

_Y después mirar con ojos fieros_

_cuando un error cometí._

_Amo cuando te preocupa la cocina_

_Amo tu arrugado delantal_

_Amo lo que eres y no eres..._

_lo que está bien y lo que está mal._

Así que…

Pues… ella… ella… bueno… ella me agrada… Sí, en verdad me agrada.

Sé que siempre me porto como un patán cuando estoy con ella. Que le he puesto apodos feos y que la insulto al menos una vez todos los días.

Pero me agrada. Me agrada de verdad.

No era así al principio. Sí, lo acepto... siempre he pensado que es linda, pero ya que ella pensaba que yo era un fenómeno de la naturaleza pensé "¿Por qué decírselo?"

Yo no le agradaba así que decidí que ella tampoco me iba a gustar... Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las queremos. Sin querer, terminé confiando en ella... pensando en ella... preocupándome por ella... considerándola. Terminó agradándome, agradándome bastante.

No es justo.

No debería agradarme si yo no le agrado. Y tengo todas las razones del mundo para que no me agrade... para odiarla incluso. Digo, ella es en verdad una violenta marimacho... –eso nunca fue mentira- y es testaruda, y prejuiciosa... y nunca escucha... siempre golpeándome con un mazo en la cabeza... y mejor no empiezo a hablar de su cocina. Juro que algún día alguien va morir intoxicado con algo que ella haya cocinado.

Probablemente seré yo.

Sip... esa es ella.

¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

Sí... yo también me he hecho esa pregunta.

¿Por qué me agrada si es una persona tan horrible?

Creánme, no tengo idea.

Quizás es porque… a su modo… ella también se preocupa por mi... es amable y dulce cuando quiere serlo... es una buena amiga... y es... pues... es ella. Ella es quien es.

Creo que talvez eso es lo único que necesito para quererla... verdad?

**RYOGA: No es justo.**

No me gusta cuando las cosas se complican. Y es por eso que en realidad, mi vida no me gusta mucho que digamos.

La verdad… yo nunca fui alguien que se pueda llamar normal. Siempre perdiéndome en más de una manera... pero eso era todo. No había maldición, o técnicas raras... y no había ningún Ranma. En ese entonces, estaba solo yo. Un muchacho algo extraño que nunca podía encontrar el camino correcto a ningún lado. No puedo decir que era feliz... en realidad no creo que alguna vez haya sido completamente feliz... pero en aquellos tiempos al menos tampoco era miserable.

Luego llegó Ranma. Y eso fue todo.

El infierno.

Todo se fue al demonio.

Yo incluido.

Así que ahora no soy solo un tipo perdido... también soy un tipo embrujado que se transforma en cerdo… Soy un hombre cerdo… un hombre cerdo enamorado… un hombre cerdo que no ha hecho más que mentirle a la mujer que ama... un hombre cerdo mentiroso que nunca ha podido ganar el único reto que le interesa ganar.

Entonces, ahora soy un cerdo mentiroso perdedor.

Soy Pchan… eso es lo que soy.

Y todo es su culpa. Si Ranma no se hubiera crusado en mi camino, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Ven… Cómo podría gustarme mi vida?

Cómo no odiarlo?

Cómo me pueden culpar por quererlo muerto?

Él merece estar muerto, o al menos merece ser infeliz... tendrán que estar de acuerdo conmigo en esto. El tipo no merece ni la mitad de las cosas que tiene. Debería ser miserable! En verdad miserable! Solo miren a todas las vidas que ha marcado. No fue solo la mía... Mouse... Shampoo... Ukyo... Los Tendo… Mi Hermosa Akane… todas esas vidas arruinadas por él.

Sí… ÊL.

Y lo que en verdad, en verdad me molesta es que él esta convencido que también es miserable.

Así que se transforma en chica… Y que!!?

Yo me transformo en un CERDO... eso es COMIDA por el amor de dios!

Tiene más prometidas de las que puede controlar… y???? Al menos alguien lo quiere y necesita... no como a mí o a Mouse.

Así que su vida es un caos a toda hora… mi vida es un infierno a toda hora.

Ahhh! Cómo lo odio!

Es un cretino! Un arrogante cretino!

Y tiene tantas cosas… tantas cosas que no merece para nada. Y ni siquiera está agradecido por tenerlas. Siempre se está quejando por todo!

Y aparte de todo esto.

También la tiene a ella.

Él tiene la chica que yo quiero... la mujer que amo... la persona que sé, podría hacerme feliz solo con hablar, sonreírme o estar cerca.

Y no la quiere… no como yo podría quererla... no con la misma vehemencia. Y èl lo sabe... sabe que es asì... aún así la mantiene alejada de mí.

La lastima tanto que me duele el alma. No puedo contra todas las veces que la vi llorar por algo que él hizo o dijo… y entonces, a veces en las noches... solo porque hizo algo gentil durante el día, cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan pequeña... ella sonreía... se sentía feliz... solo por la posibilidad de que quizás él la quería.

Y yo, ahí… viéndolo todo... escuchándola.

Yo sé... yo sé todo lo ella siente por mí... por su mascota, por él. Dios, como quisiera que ella sintiera eso por mí también, pero no es así... Todo es acerca de Ranma... siempre lo es.

La vida es tan injusta.

**SHAMPOO: El Amor es una tontería.**

Sé que él no me quiere. Quizás no sea la muchacha más inteligente del mundo pero definitivamente no soy TAN estúpida.

Y aunque parezca increíble… en realidad él me quiere fuera de su vida. Sí yo sé todo eso... Podré no comprenderlo por completo, pero lo sé.

Pero en verdad no importa, nada de eso va evitar que siga tratando de convertirlo en mi esposo.

Verán… Ranma resultó ser un poco testarudo con todo este asunto del matrimonio. Uno pensaría que de todas las prometidas que se ha conseguido, él me escogería a mí sin dudarlo. Pero NO, él solo sigue escapando como si no tuviera suerte de tenerme... por Dios... está ciego o algo?

Pero terminará en mis brazos. Eso es lo que quiero… así que es así como será. Yo no soy la clase de persona que pierde. SIMPRE consigo lo que quiero. Sin importar lo que cueste o lo imposible que parezca. Es quien soy.

Y tarde o temprano, Ranma tendrá que aceptar eso.

Solo espero que sea más temprano que tarde. Estoy comenzando a cansarme de perseguirlo sin tregua. Usualmente tengo hombres besando mis pies. Ni siquiera tengo que pestañear y ya están _enamorados _ o algo... fíjense en Mouse.

Y fue divertido al principio saben... un reto. Un hombre que no me quería. Dios, era emocionante solo saber que lograría tenerlo para mí... pero en serio... está tomando demasiado tiempo. La abuela esta poniéndose impaciente y yo pues… bueno esto ya no es tan emocionante... se está poniendo hasta aburrido. Solo la parte en la que él es premio después de la pelea saben? La parte de luchar por él nunca podría ponerse aburrida... especialmente con toda lo competencia que tengo.

Otras tres chicas… dos de ellas no representan ninguna amenaza... solo miren a Kodachi. La tipa está loca! Ranma no la quiere para nada… a menos que esté muy, muy lejos de él. Ella solo es una pequeña inconveniencia que puedo felizmente derrotar cada vez que sea necesario.

La otra es Ukyo… al principio pensé que ella era la amenaza más grande. Es una Buena artista marcial y es la única con la que Ranma siempre es amable. El confía en ella… con el tiempo he aprendido que la confianza es algo muy importante cuando se trata de acercarse a Ranma... Él no confía en mí. Es listo al no hacerlo, si fuera él... yo tampoco confiara en mí. Pero sí confía en Ukyo ellos dos hasta conversan como verdaderos amigos... la palabra importante aquí es AMIGOS.

Oh sí… ella no es nada aparte de una amiga… y para ser sincera, hasta Kodachi tiene más oportunidad de casarse con Ranma que ella... eso definitivamente no es bueno.

Verán… una vez que alguien te puso la etiqueta de amiga en su cabeza, no hay nada que puedas hacer para lograr ser algo aparte de eso.

Es por eso que Ukyo no puede ganar... sin importar lo que ella crea.

Así que estas dos son dificilmente una amenaza. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no me puedo divertir peleando con ellas, verdad?

Ahora, la amenaza. 

Verán… en realidad estoy muy confundida con lo que respecta a ella. La chica no debería representar tanto peligro... de no ser por "El compromiso por honor de las familias" que ella y Ranma tienen... pero lo es.

Akane es la única que podría conquistar a Ranma. Que bueno que no quiere casarse con él –o al menos así se lo ha declarado al mundo- o estoy segura de que Ranma ya la hubiera escogido.

Y es completamente irracional, saben. Esos dos siempre peleando es insultándose. Esos insultos que la gente solo usa cuando se odia mutuamente... o en uno de esos enamoramientos de kindergarten... pero eso es un asunto completamente diferente. La cosa es que ambos insisten en que no se quieren casar. Akane siempre está golpeando a Ranma y él siempre esta apuntando lo desastrosa que ella es. Y aún así... se llevan bien.

Si solo te molestas en mirar la superficie y la manera en que actúan cuando la gente los ve.. pensarás que en verdad se odian. Pero una vez que los ves peleando para quedarse juntos… a la manera en que se miran... so simplemente la forma en que les importa... Bueno, entonces verás porque ella es una amenaza tan grande.

Es bastante increíble la verdad. Yo he hecho TODO, desde arrojarme a sus brazos hasta usar magia y nada ha funcionado. Esta chica lo GOLPEA y el se ENAMORA.

Oh, sí… obviamente él esta enamorado. Gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos se atreve aceptar lo que sienten. Y Gracias a Dios me he asegurado de inflingirles miedo a decirlo.

Amor!

Pueden creerlo? Amor?!! Como si eso fuera a detenerme. Ranma será mí esposo sin importar que. Sí... yo tampoco lo amo. Pero eso no es TAN importante. ESTO no tiene que ver con el amor. Es acerca de honor. El amor... el amor es para tontos... solo miren a Mouse.

Una vez que comienzas a actuar segun lo que el amor te dicta. Pierdes perspectiva. El amor no es nada a parte de un inconveniente. El amor te hace olvidar quien eres... te hace olvidar lo que es importante.

Te hace olvidar tu orgullo.

Y el orgullo es algo que una Amazona nunca puede olvidar.

**AKANE: Esta vez. **(continuación de un fragmento del capítulo anterior)

_Lagrimas brotaron..._

_me dejaron, me abandonaron_

_Y estoy aquí sentada _

_aún esperando la furtiva felicidad. _

_Tendré que ir a buscarla_

_A ver si alcanzo a completar _

_mi corazón que ya sin ti_

_no tiene una mitad. _

Estaba en completo shock.

He visto a otras personas en ese mismo estado antes. Todos ellos reaccionando de maneras diferentes... quizás porque lo que los dejó así fueron acontecimientos muy distintos.

Recuerdo que Nabiki parecía estar congelada en el tiempo. No se movía... no hablaba… difícilmente pestañeaba. Papá solo comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, casi como un maniatico. Y Kasumi actuó con tanta calma que ere terriblemente perturbador.

Esta vez era mi turno para sentirme de esa manera, y yo por otro lado, solo me alejé caminando.

Estaba abrumada, definitivamente. También estaba con el corazón roto... pero en aquellos momentos no me daba cuenta todavía. El shock fue tan grande que mi cerebro reaccionó trabajando lo más lento posible.

No logro recordar exactamente que fue lo que me pasó por la cabeza cuando los ví besándose. Solo recuerdo que después de verlos por no sé cuanto tiempo, que me pareció una eternidad, aunque de seguro fueron unos pocos segundos; di media vuelta y caminé... alejándome del lugar. Creo que eso fue lo único que hice por al menos un par de horas.

La niebla en mi cerebro comenzó a despejarse tiempo después. Me encontré a mi misma sentada sobre un banco en el parque, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así que él la había besado.

Ranma besó a una muchacha.

Nadie lo había forzado a hacerlo... eso era seguro. En realidad, hasta pareció que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ranma besó a una muchacha.

Ranma besó a una muchacha que no había visto antes de ese día.

Ranma besó a una muchacha que no era ninguna de sus prometidas.

Ranma besó a una muchacha… y no debería sentirme tan mal. Él ya NO es mi prometido. Yo rompí ese compromiso.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar.

Había roto nuestro compromiso.

En verdad pensé que era lo mejor para todos. Ya sabía que en realidad estaba enamorada de Ranma... pero él no me quería. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ir... dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más.

Oh diablos…

Se suponía que a estas alturas la parte difícil ya había terminado. Ranma y yo erámos solo amigos. Ya no peleamos y... y… pues, la verdad es que ya casi ni nos hablamos... pero aún somos amigos, y nada más.

Dios… Por qué tiene que doler tanto?!

Sabía que este día llegaría. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano el se iría y se casaría con alguien más... yo sabía esto... ya lo había aceptado.

Pero… pero… talvez… el problema es que no pensé que llegaría a verlo... así... enamorado de algún rostro sin nombre... un rostro que no es el mío. En verdad no creo estar lista para eso.

Pero… está enamorado de aquella muchacha?

Digo, solo se estaban besando verdad?… eso necesariamente no quiere decir que…

Pero, la verdad es que... Ranma nunca besa.

Sé que siempre lo llamo pervertido, y que todas sus prometidas lo han besado al menos una vez... todas menos yo, claro... pero, ÉL nunca besa... para él los besos son algo muy serio.

Y entonces ahora qué?

Dios!

Quién era ella?

Por qué no la he visto antes?

Por qué él la quiere?!

Por favor, Akane. Tienes que dejar de llorar. Esto no es saludable… él ya no es tu prometido. No deberías estar llorando de este modo. Él ya no debería significar nada para ti.... él no debería ser capaz de herirte de este modo.

Sí... él no debería, pero puede hacerlo.

Y ese es el gran problema. El hecho de que en mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez rodeó a Ranma nunca ha sido de la forma en que debía ser.

Ranma trajo caos a mi vida. Trajo un compromiso no deseado, inseguridades acerca de mis habilidades y como luzco... una horda de prometidas y un montón de enemigos y amenazas de muerte.

Y en lugar de odiarlo por todo esto... termino enamorada de él!

Pero luego, claro… él no me amaba… ni siquiera me quería cerca. Y yo definitivamente no quería estar casada con alguien que no solo no me amaba sino que me insultaba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba... No quería estar casada con alguien con esa habilidad para lastimarme.

Así que rompí el compromiso. YO, la que estaba enamorada, lo terminó. Y él no hizo nada para detenerme. Asì que supuse que nunca me equivoqué acerca de cómo se sentía él por mí. En realidad a él nunca le importó mucho aquella pantalla que tanto quise se hiciera realidad... la farsa de un nosotros.

Dios… porqué tenía que importarme a mí?

Y ahora... cuando pensé que finalmente lo había superado. Que las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar... que los tiempos mejoraban... me doy cuenta que no es así.

Que aún duele... que no puedo seguir viviendo de este modo.

Tenerlo cerca era reconfortante… pero estoy segura que ahora que sé lo que sé... ya no será así.

Esta vez tengo que dejarlo ir. En verdad dejarlo ir. Y si no puedo... quizás entonces, tendré que irme yo.

Dejar Nerima… ir a la universidad... a estudiar a algún lugar lejos de aquí.

No iba a hacerlo... pero quizás es lo mejor. Cuatro años lejos de casa... lejos de él... será difícil pero quizás ayude a curar las heridas, y si tengo suerte, quizás pueda por fin dejar esto atrás.

Sí… tengo que irme.

Esta vez en serio lo voy a dejar atrás.

**RANMA: Epifanía. **

_Es hora del adiós..._

De olvidar este amor incierto 

_Es hora de dejar_

_Arrastrar el cariño no devuelto_

_Y después esperar_

_Paciencia... el tiempo sanará_

_Las heridas poco a poco desvanecerán. _

"Al fin en casa" Pensé mientras cerraba la puerta principal del Dojo Tendo.

Era un tanto tarde así que camine despacio, tratando de ser lo más callado posible. Pasé junto a la cocina mientras me pateaba mentalmente por haberme perdido la cena de Kasumi. En verdad no debí haber dejado a Ray convencerme de probar lo que había cocinado. Dios, Ray podrá no ser tan mala como Akane en la cocina -nadie lo es- pero la verdad se le acerca bastante.

Suspiré, liberando con el aire a esta extraña sensación que tengo cada vez que pienso en mi exprometida. Seriamente… nunca pensé que era posible sentir nostalgia de algo o alguien a quien ves todos los días.

-¿Ranma?

Oí la voz de Kasumi llamando así que dí media vuelta y me encontré de frente con su sonrisa.

-Hola Kasumi- respondí un poco nervioso -Disculpa por llegar tan tarde… se me presentó algo- Dije tratando de explicarme lo más vagamente posible. Nadie sabía siquiera que Ray existía… y la verdad, no quería que nadie se enterara. Podrían considerar nuestra relación extraña y luego sacarlo todo fuera de proporción. En verdad no era algo que quería que pasara.

-Oh, no te preocupes- Dijo Kasumi… y después una pequeño frunce se dibujó sobre su frente. -¿No estaba Akane contigo?

Mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás instintivamente, empujado por la sorpresa. "¿Akane?" Pensé, "¿Por qué estaría Akane conmigo?"

-No- Respondí confundido y algo asustado al sentir una creciente bola de preocupación en mi estómago. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estaba aterrorizado. -¿Aún no llega?

-No- Kasumi respondió sonando más confundida que yo. -Nunca volvió a casa después de la escuela… Todos pensamos que estaba contigo, como ninguno de los dos volvieron…

Eso no era bueno… para nada bueno… en realidad, era MUY malo.

Sentí a mi corazón encogiéndose mientras diferentes posibilidades se escenificaron en mi cabeza… terribles cosas pudieron haber ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamé sin pensarlo.

-Oh cielos! Ranma es muy tarde… donde puede estar?- Preguntó Kasumi.

-Tranquila… voy a buscarla- Dije con determinación y después salí corriendo a encontrar la marimacho.

Diablos…

Akane estaba perdida. Cualquier cosa pudo haberle sucedido y me entero que no está a salvo horas después de que desapareción… esto no puede ser bueno.

Comencé a pensar que debí estar cerca para protegerla. Mi corazón ardía de dolor porque sabía que Akane no debería estar en ningún peligro… que era mi deber protegerla, tenerla a salvo… que una vez me prometí a mí mismo que siempre la cuidaría y que no debí haber dejado que mi rencor y la ira que sentí cuando ella terminó el compromiso, se interponieran.

Y ahora, quizás… Akane estaba en problemas…. Y yo sentía que todo era culpa mía.

Salté sobre los techos buscándola desesperado… Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme culpable porque la encontré pronto… demasiado pronto en realidad.

La vi caminando en dirección al Dojo… solo a unas pocas cuadras de casa.

Salté aterrizando frente a ella sin pensar bien que es lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentí tan aliviado que olvidé todo lo demás… ella, ni siquiera me notó.

-Akane!!- Grité y ella levantó la cabeza a verme.

-Oh- Pronunció y después me miró directamente y sin decir nada. Cuando por fin logré verla por completo me di cuenta que definitivamente algo malo había sucedido. Parecía perdida… rota… sus ojos sin brillo, guardando secreta y dolorosa sabiduría. El dolor parecía atrapado en ellos… intenté encontrar alguna herida o pruebas de que haya sido atacada, pero no encontré ninguna.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté, aún muerto de la preocupación y sintiendome mal por la posibilidad de que algo haya sucedido.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y yo no pude evitar sentirme un tanto incómodo. Akane se veía tan triste… al ver sus ojos, aún rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar; sentí una repentina urgencia de abrazarla, pero me contuve… ella no hubiera querido que lo haga.

Asintió con la cabeza y después desvió su mirada. Rompiendo contacto conmigo.

-¿Segura?- Insistí, aún no convencido.

"Sí, estoy bien" Respondió ella repentinamente. Sonando enojada y mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos me miraron como nunca antes. Su mirada explayaba una triste y determinada resignación. Akane lucía valiente. Lucía fuerte… y me estaba diciendo que la deje tranquila… con esa mirada me estaba diciendo que no me necesitaba.

Luego recordé los últimos ocho meses… la boda cancelada… el compromiso roto… lo miserable que me sentí…Y no pude evitar el impulso de odiarla… y después, odiarme a mí por no poder hacerlo.

-Dios Akane!- Grité -¿No puedes ser más estúpida?!- Se veía sorprendida -¿Qué no usas reloj o algo? ¿O es que eres tan tonta que no puedes leer la hora- Podía ver como su ira se acumulaba. -Qué no te das cuenta que la gente se preocupa? Aunque no tengo idea de porqué alguien se preocuparía por una fea marimacho como tú!.

Estaba enojada. Podía ver fuego en sus ojos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de insultamre… algo sucedió y se detuvo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hablara… pero algo en verdad importante debió suceder en esos pocos segundos.

Cuando por fin habló me sorprendió como nunca… Bueno, en realidad como siempre lo hace.

-Lo siento si hice que mi familia se preocupara Ranma- Dijo con tranquilidad, y después comenzó a caminar hacia mí, solo para pasarme y continuar el camino a casa. "Y lamento también que te hayan forzado a salir y buscarme- Ouch… eso dolió. -Estoy seguro que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

Me tomó un minuto completo antes de recuperar el control de mí mismo… luego comencé a sentirme como un idiota. Ahí estaba yo… ocho meses añorando conversar con ella y cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad lo arruino todo. Dios… que tan cretino puedo ser.

La seguí lenta y calladamente por un largo rato… lo suficiente para juntar coraje y decir lo que debía decir.

-Lo siento Akane- Dije en un susurro. Ella se detuvo pero no volteo a verme, lo cual me puso más nervioso -Yo… yo… yo no… yo no debí decir lo que dije- ella se quedó en silencio. -Diablos… en verdad soy un cretino- terminé derrotado.

-Sí… lo eres- dijo Akane caminando de nuevo. La seguí de inmediato, funciendo el ceño. No era justo que me atacara… después de todo me estaba disculpando. -Pero es quien eres- se explicó -No puedes disculparte por ser quien eres.

En verdad no supe como tomar lo que me acababa de decir… en verdad no sonaba como un insulto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté con sospecha, esta vez caminando a su lado.

Ella me miró y después me regaló una diminuta sonrisa. Sentí algo tibio crecer dentro de mí.

-Digo, la gente debería aceptarte como eres… sabes? Lo bueno y lo malo… deben amarte como eres- Akane definitivamente vio el pánico que sentí mostrarse en mi rostro, pero continuó de todos modos. -Si no lo hacen…- se detuvo a mirar al cielo por un momento -Pues… no lo hacen y punto- Dijo sencillamente -No puedes culparlos por no hacerlo… y definitivamente no te puedes culpar a ti- volvió a mirar a sus pies -No puedes ni debes disculparte por ser quien eres Ranma.

No supe que decir… como alguien puede sonar tan sabio de pronto.

-Incluso si eres un cretino- Terminó Akane con una sonrisa traviesa. La miré y no pude contener una sonrisa… es por eso que me enamoré de ella, está llena de sorpresas.

Caminamos en silencio por un momento y después decidí decírselo. "Es ahora o nunca" me dije.

-¿Sabes Akane?- ella solo me miró -Es bueno volver a hablar contigo.

Sus ojos se aguaron por un segundo. "Oh Diablos. Va a llorar?" Pense. Pero entonces… ella no lloró. Sonrió de nuevo. Esa pequeña sonrisa que era tan tranquilizante incluso si estaba empañada con algo de tristeza.

-Sí… ya era tiempo- Contestó. El silencio volvió a abordarnos.

-Así que… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunté, todavía sentía curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue todo qué?

-Ese discurso tuyo… fue… profundo- me sentí muy estúpido al decirlo. -¿De dónde salió?

Akane se detuvo y me miró de nuevo. Me dí cuenta que en parte había parado porque ya estábamos en casa.

-No lo sé- suspiró… luego dio media vuelta -Supongo que tuve una epifanía- terminó al atravezar la puerta.

La seguí y ambos fuimos recibidos por una aliviada Kasumi.

-Oh cielos Akane! ¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Kasumi mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza. "Que bueno" Pensé "Akane parecía necesitar un abrazo"

-Lo siento hermana. No me di cuenta de la hora.

-Oh Gracias Ranma. Estaba tan preocupada- Me dijo sin soltar a Akane todavía.

-No fue nada. Ya estaba viniendo para acá cuando la encontré.

Miré la escena frente a mí y decidí que ambas muchachas necesitaban estar solas. Akane seguramente quería hablar con alguien y por más que me hubiera gustado ser ese alguien, estaba seguro de que Kasumi era una mejor candidata.

-Bueno… me voy a dormir. Chao Kasumi. Hasta mañana Akane- Dije mirando fijamente a mi exprometida.

-Adiós Ranma- Dijo ella con solemnidad… Le sonreí y luego subí a mi cuarto.

"Adiós" Por un minuto me pregunté la razón por la que Akane había usado esa palabra. Era extraño… porque no pudo decir solo buenas noches? Adiós… era muy definitivo… no era una palabra que quería escuchar de la boca de Akane… no dirigida hacia a mí.

Aún así olvidé pronto el asunto. El recuerdo de nuestra corta plática se comió la sensación de vació que me dejó la peculiar despedida.

Epifanía.

Eso había dicho. ¿Verdad?

Buscar la palabra en el diccionario sería lo primero en hacer por la mañana.

Me quedé dormido junto preguntándome como se deletreaba la palabra y dejé a mi subconsciente soñar con ella toda la noche.


End file.
